mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
A Jump Back in Time
Episode N°15 – A JUMP BACK IN TIME Who was that girl at the concert? What was she doing at Sweet Amoris? To figure it out, you will need to discover the past of certain people! Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Screenshot_46.png Hidden Objects Fairy Gifts Screenshot_45.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode15-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Ken.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Lysander.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°15 –A JUMP BACK IN TIME Here is the guide for episode 15 ! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Mystery man PART 2 : Deborah... PART 3 : The article PART 4 : Back in Time ---- S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ''' Mystery man ---- '''For this episode, the illustration for Kentin and Armin are available under certain conditions. You must have a certain object if you want the illustration with Kentin, don’t take that object if you want the illustration with Armin. Friend or enemy? This episode starts where the last episode ended. You find yourself in front of the young girl with a rock style who is looking for Castiel. After a short dialogue with here, you have a choice: • CHOICE 1 : Tell her where Castiel is • CHOICE 2 : Send her in the wrong direction C H O I C E 1: Tell her where Castiel is This choice will prevent you from having a dialogue with Castiel. ' ' ➜ Objective: Go to the basement to see what the girl wanted from Castiel. You are questioned by Nathaniel who wants to find out what you are doing. When you get to the basement, you see that neither Castiel or the girl are there. You decide to return to where everyone is. ✔ Return to the courtyard to go home ''' You will go home, either alone or accompanied. '''You get back to the main storyline here. C H O I C E 2: Send her in the wrong direction This choice will allow you to have the dialogue with Castiel. ' ' ➜ Objective: Go and quickly find Castiel before the girl realizes you've sent her in the wrong direction! You are questioned by Nathaniel who wants to find out what you are doing. Castiel is there and you have a conversation about his female fans. You can either leave with him or not. (If you refuse to walk home with him, you can always go home with someone else.) ✔ Return to the courtyard to go home ''' You will go home, either alone or accompanied. '''You get back to the main storyline here. You come back to school the next day, Mr. Faraize, who is not at ease with the microphone, makes an announcement. ' ➜ Objective: Go inside the school' After the announcement, you unlock a new objective while you validate this one. Even with the numerous hesitations of your teacher, you understand that you have to go to Classroom B. ✔ Go to Classroom B ' You notice after the principal’s announcement about the success of the concert that Nathaniel and Castiel are absent. Is it because of the girl? You have to figure it out. ' ➜ Objective: Ask the students if they saw the girl from last night! You must talk to the following students to validate this objective: Rosalya, Peggy, Melody and Lysander. You will meet the girl in front of the teacher’s lounge and finally learn her first name: Deborah. Lysander, who heard you talking with you, tells you a few things but not enough to satisfy your curiosity. ---- P A R T 2: ' Deborah ---- ➜ Objective: Now that you know her name, talk about Deborah with the others! '''You are with Alexy during this objective. ' You meet Kentin, Armin and Alexy en route. Alexy decides to accompany you during your investigation. To validate this objective you need to talk to the following students: Amber, Iris, Rosalya, Melody, Peggy and Lysander. You learn more and more about Deborah and like her less and less. Alexy seems to have fallen under her charm. Your objective ends with the conversation with Melody. Remember her birthday present? It was Deborah’s album! Alexy and you decide to listen to it. ''' ➜ Objective: Buy Deborah's album and go back to the school. Deborah’s album is in the Dollar Shop. Go buy it and return to school Alexy took a walk, so make a few moves waiting for him to come back. ✔ Take a walk through the school while waiting for Alexy to get back ' You listen to Deborah’s album with Alexy. He is now convinced that Deborah can’t be a bad person. You remain suspicious and decide to continue your investigation. Alexy leaves your side. ' ➜ Objective: You aren't convinced...Continue your research! In the halls, you meet Armin who decides to break into the teacher’s lounge to help you get the truth out. In the mean time, Alexy looks at his brother in a weird way. Something fishy is going on! ' ➜ Objective: Find Mr. Faraize to ask him for the keys to the teacher's lounge' You are with Armin during this objective. ' Armin didn’t really want to help you, but rather wanted to get his video game! It’s alright, at least you have the keys to the room. '✔ Go to the teacher's lounge ' Armin won’t stop playing with the keys and sends them behind the lockers. ' ➜ Objective: Don't wear a hat, a bag, an accessory or a jacket and go back to the school. You need to change and to make a few moves until you unlock the sequence. Once you get the keys, you will go to the teacher’s lounge. You have the choice to consult or not your own school records. Once you are finished, you have the possibility to spend more time with Armin, or not. C H O I C E 1: Stay with him. ' This choice will allow you to have extra dialogues with Armin. ' /!\ Careful, his answer depends on your LOM! Even if you say yes, he may say no/!\ ' ➜ Objective: Spend some time with Armin.' Talk with Armin by making a few moves in the halls with him. You get back to the main storyline here. C H O I C E 2: Don’t stay with him. ' No consequences. ' You decide to not spend time with Armin and continue with the story. You get back to the main storyline here. A new objective will be unlocked because you still don’t have enough information about Deborah. ---- P A R T 3: ' The Article ---- ' ➜ Objective: Go to the school to see if there is anything else to discover about Deborah You meet Kentin who reminds you that, before the concert, you had found a magazine that talked about a declining rock band. Castiel’s attitude changed when he took it back. And what if…? What if it was talking about Deborah’s group? You have two choices. One will allow you to unlock some extra dialogues with the young soldier, the other will not. A new objective appears. It doesn’t depend on the choice you make. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the basement or to the locker room to find Castiel's magazine.' While on your way, you run into Lysander, who has yet again lost his notebook. You find in it the locker room along with the magazine. It’s up to you whether you bring it to him or not. (No objective is linked to this “Lysanderesque” turn of events.) C H O I C E 1: Stay with him. ' This choice will allow you to unlock a dialogue with Kentin. ' /!\ Careful, his answer depends on your LOM, even if you say yes, he may say no/!\ After finding nothing in the basement, Kentin finds the magazine in the locker rooms. You get back to the main storyline here. C H O I C E 2: Don’t stay with him. ' This choice will prevent you from unlocking a dialogue with Kentin. ' You search for the magazine by yourself. First in the basement but you don’t find it, so you head to the locker rooms. You get back to the main storyline here. Now you are sure. The article was talking about Deborah.. Her guitarist left the group and you find out why she came to Sweet Amoris: She wants to recruit Castiel. You have to talk to her! ' ➜ Objective: Return to the school to unlock a dialogue with Deborah.' You look for Deborah in the school, and it’s perfect timing because she wants to talk to you too. This discussion should be interesting. ✔ Go to the basement. ' She has you relive the moments that led to her breakup with Castiel. To start this trip back in time, go to the staircase. Some objectives are available during this little adventure, but they will not be detailed here so as not to spoil the story. :) ---- '''P A R T 4: ' Back in Time ---- '''/!\ The basement is not available during this time period, it’s not a bug/!\ You now play the part of Deborah, in Sweet Amoris before your arrival. Castiel and Nathaniel look different and the scenery is sepia tinted like in an old photographe. A first dialogue about Deborah and Castiel’s practices, afterwhich, you (still in Deborah’s skin) must make an important call. It’s better to be alone for this. ' ➜ Objective: Find a quiet room to make a phone call.' Go to Classroom B. Very retro... ^^ ' ➜ Objective: Find Nathaniel before he says something.' Certain dialogues are available before you find Nathaniel and you learn more about the story. A violent fight explodes between Nathaniel and Castiel. Afterwards, the rocker leaves. ' ➜ Objective: Go talk to Castiel about what happened.' After a long discussion, you (Deborah) break up with Castiel. After all this, you come back to present day automatically. You have a chilling dialogue with Deborah. Take a walk in the halls. It’s time for you date, so choose the right outfit and words! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 16! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ---- Category:Episode List Category:Index